


Sun and Snow

by Lizyoulater12



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Reki and Langa have been avoiding each other, but they make up.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 44





	Sun and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 4th fan fiction on these two cinnamon rolls and I decided to post today because a new episode came out and I love this ship, anyways I hope you enjoy.

Lonely so lonely.

Ever since there fight Langa haven't really been talking to each, it made Reki sad because he didn't mean to lash out on Langa but he broke his promise, and he was so jealous and he was untalented while the rest of his friends weren't.

Reki was now in the living of his house watching TV while on being on his phone. 'This is so boring'. Reki thought. 'If Langa were I-'. Reki's thought stopped. "I don't even know why am thinking about him.

When we don't even talk to each other". Reki mumbled.

With Langa not around Reki was so alone, he doesn't even go to the shop any more to work he would always come up with some excuse to the blue-hair boy, he knew it was wrong and they should just talk and make-up but he wants ready and what if Langa didn't want to be his friend anymore because of that. "Reki time for dinner".

His mother yelled. "Coming!". Reki yelled as he got up and started walking to the kitchen, when he sat down his mother and sister said their prayers and began eating, he just sat there and stared at the food. "Why are you not eating?, is the food bad".

Tsukihi said while chewing on the ric, Reki took a deep breath. "If you and someone had a fight, and weren't talking to each other what would you do?". Reki asked. "Hmmm I'll try to talk to them somewhere private". Reki's sister responded then he turned her head towards they're mother. "What would you do mom?". Tsukihi asked. "I would, do the same thing but wait more for each of us to be comfortable".

Reki's mother said while smiling. "Thank for the good advice". Reki smiled. After he ate dinner he went to go take a shower, and dressed in his pajamas and laid on his bed, his head was filled with different thoughts.

'Should I ask him to talk tomorrow?'. 'Will he accept me after what happened?'. 'If I am going to talk to him then where?'. Before he knew it he fell asleep and woke up the next morning by the shining light that cracked in between his curtains he yawned as he got out of bed and brushed his teeth, took a shower and got dressed for school he wished his mom and sisters goodbye as he took his bento and left.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Tadashi Kikuchi our quiet badass skater.

He started to walk towards school. 'Ok today I'm going to ask him to talk'. Reki thought to himself. As he was walking he started to get close to the school he saw Langa, he looked at him but as soon as he saw that Langa was going to look back he quickly averted his gaze on a plant in front of the school, he walked into the school and went straight for his class as he was in the classroom he was seating looking outside the window next to him. He knew Langa entered when everyone called his name and crowded around him as he tried to sit down, as he sat down he looked at Reki.

"Good Morning Reki". Langa smiled. "Morning". Reki mumbled, it wants really a good morning for him he needed to find a way to ask Langa to talk to him. "Hey, can we talk?". Reki asked while still looking outside.

"Sure". Langa responded. 'He looks happy'. Reki though as he smiled to himself. Class started and it moved by quick since they did most of the review yesterday and the day continued until the day was over as Reki was leaving to go home, Langa caught up to him. "Hey when are we meeting?". Langa asked. 'Reki hadn't thought about that, maybe when Langa decides to go to the "S" tonight'. Reki thought to himself.

"When you're about to go the "S" tonight". Reki responded. "Oh ok". Langa answered while turning the opposite way of Reki and heading to his house, Reki decided to go home to as he reached home he said hi to his mother and sisters and changed clothes and sat in the living room on his phone few hours hours past and he heard a ding on the door. "I'll get it". Tsukihi yelled as she ran to the door to open it.

"Reki someone is here for you". Tsukihi yelled. 'Who could that be Miya no was it Langa'. Reki thought, he looked at the clock to see it was 6:02 he didn't even know that it was that late. 'Wow time moves by so fast'. Reki thought he got up and walked to the door he saw Langa there. "You can leave now Tsukihi". Reki says while looking at Langa. "

Ok lovebirds" Tsukihi says while smirking. Reki blushed as he closed the door and stepped outside both of them wanted to talk but they were so nervous and afraid that they might make it worse until Langa broke the silence.

"Reki...I'm sorry for breaking our promise". Langa says while having a guilty look. "No I'm sorry for lashing out on you". Reki responds he continues. "It's just that everyone's words have been getting to me, and I'm really worried".

Reki says as tears start to form from his eyes. 'How could I have not noticed this earlier than this wouldn't have happened'. Langa thought. "Reki you don't have to listen to them, I only care about your approval and I...Love you".

Langa said while blushing and looking at Reki, Reki looked up at Langa. "Really, you mean that?". Reki asked. "I would never lie to you". Langa responded before Reki could say something back he felt his lips on Langa's, they were so soft and it was a gentle kiss, Langa pulled away looking panicked.

"I'm sorry, its just that I've always wanted to do that, I hope you're not upset". Langa said, Reki put his hands on Langa's cheek and kissed him again and then pulled away. "I love you to". Reki smiled as tears dropped down his face, Langa wiped them and smiled.

"Well are you gonna cheer me on and join the tournament". Langa smiled. "I'll think about the joining part but the cheering is a yes". Reki smiled while linking arms with Langa. "Let's go". Langa responded.

Little did they know the clouds that covered up the moon separated and the moonlight shined brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! :D.


End file.
